neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Princess and Ratty Episode 1 - To Catch A Rat
Hello and welcome to an "experimental" blog series that I'm trying out. With fantastic blog series out there, like Total Drama Criminal Case, Total Drama Mint, Danganronpa Mint and Mint's hilariously random blog series, I thought I would take a spin and try doing my own blog series. Anyways, the premise of this series is a rather simple cat-and-mouse game, featuring Princess the cat and Ratty the mouse. Princess has a burning hatred for whoever Ratty is, and will do anything to get her hands on him! Hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I apologize if this first episode sucks. It's been a long time since I've written and my writing is kinda rusty at the moment. So it's gonna be kinda below average o.o'. Feel free to contribute any ideas if you have any! ~Start of Episode 1.~ It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly under the cloudless light blue sky, the birds were chirping melodiously, the squirrels were frolicking and chasing each other through the lush green grass, and a cool breeze filled the air. A big house also seemed to be standing well. All of a sudden, a sudden CRASH disturbed the peace and led to all of that going away. A window was shattered brutally and pieces went flying out of the wreckage along with a wooden chair. An angry gray cat's face could be seen popping out of the window. She had a pink ribbon on her head and she was looking very furious indeed. "ALL RIGHT...WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT RAT GO?!" Princess thought angrily as she looked around on both sides furiously. She then popped her head back into the house and continued her search. She had a big broomstick in her hands and was tiptoeing around the house in search of the rat. She glanced at a beautiful piece of artwork - The Mona Lisa, and immediately hallucinated that she was a picture of the rat, sitting right in front of her in a calm collected position in mockery. She screamed, "ARRRGHH!!!" loudly in her head, and smashed the art work with a hard swing of her broom. She pointed at it as if she were to say, "YOU ARE THE RAT!" and smashed it over and over again. Meanwhile, in a mouse hole not too far from the premises, a brown rat wearing a Bojack Horseman T-shirt quietly observed the chaos and suddenly clasped his mouth with his hand and started giggling like crazy. He noticed a mouse trap very close by and decided to push it quickly towards the scene. Pretty soon, Ratty was already close to Princess, who continued to beat on what seemed like a large pile of artworks. When she stopped to catch her breath, Ratty then grabbed her by the tail and trapped her tail into the mouse trap. "YEEEEEOWWWWWWW!!!!" Princess jumped up, shrieking in pain. She picked up her tail, continuing to whimper in pain. She then shot a deathly glare at Ratty, who proceeded to blow a raspberry at her. Then, the chase was on! Princess, in a firey rage, chased Ratty across the house, pounding her broomstick on all the beautiful furniture in the house. She let out a rageful hiss as she charged at Ratty, who was jumping over all the furniture and occasionally turning around to blow a raspberry at Princess. Chairs and tables were broken everywhere, couches were all torn up, and messes could be found everywhere. All of a sudden, a loud crashing noise could be heard from inside the kitchen. "PRINCESS!!!" a high-pitched voice screamed from upstairs. All of a sudden, loud stomping could be heard from the staircase nearby. Not too long after, a big-looking woman who looked exactly like Geisha Owen stood at the bottom of the stairwell. She had a pink kimono on, white make-up on her face, cherry red lipstick, black hair in a little bun, and black slippers. She had an angry look on her face. She looked around at the horrific mess that Princess had left behind and looked at the mess left by the broken vase with the spilled water and the scattered roses. Her boyfriend named Maxwell had bought those roses for her on their previous date. She, all of a sudden, screamed, "BITCH!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs. She then stomped over into the kitchen to eat some raspberries to cool off and all of a sudden, saw Princess, who had crashed into the refrigerator. A mashed-up watermelon could be seen all over her, along with a mess of spilled milk, butter, and fruit juice. She then hoisted Princess by her collar, stomped over to the front door, and gave her a nice kick out of the house. "AND YOU STAY OUTTA HERE!" she screamed. She then turned to her butler, Mozart (or Mo for short), who was cleaning up the living room. "Is the living room all squueeeaky clean?" Geisha Mintness asked, turning to Mo. "Yep, just how you like it, Geisha Mintness your highness!" Mo said, having a smirk on his face. Geisha Mintness then inspected a coffee table and noticed a single speck of dust on it. She turned to Mo growling and screamed, "BITCH MO! ONE SPECK OF DIRT AND YOU CLEAN THE HOUSE TWICE AND LEAVE AROUND DIRT TOO FUCKING MUCH!" She then gave Mo a swift kick on his behind out of the house. "GET OUTTA MAI HOUSE!" She then slammed the door behind her, turned on some Kyaru Pamyu Pamyu on her CD player, and started singing to it all afternoon. Category:Blog posts